Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, systems, and machine learning. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to using machine learning to dynamically evaluate data received via multiple channels to identify potential unauthorized activity.
Identify potential threats (e.g., cybersecurity threats, and the like) is an important part of conducting business. However, identifying these potential threats can be difficult when a threat is being implemented via different channels of communication (e.g., email, chat, instant message, text, telephone, web activity, and the like). Further, even if a threat can be quickly identified, taking action quickly to avoid further communication associated with the threat can be critical to avoiding an issue or mitigating an impact of an issue. Accordingly, systems for evaluating data from multiple different channels of communication and quickly and efficiently identifying potential threats and modifying operation of one or more systems in response to a potential threat may be advantageous.